


Your Mouth Can Bruise

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, M/M, Messy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew knows what turns JD on and uses Jonathan to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mouth Can Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> i have a shorter, slightly different version of this on my tumblr, but i decided to clean it up into an actual fic.

Jonathan’s wearing a V-neck t-shirt and a sweater that looks suspicious like one of Drew’s and JD keeps catching little glimpses of splotches of color against Jonathan’s collarbones. Jonathan slouches down, folding his arms across his chest as he watches tv, but the movement exposes his hips and JD can see more splotches of reds and purples along the curve of bone. He knows that the bruises are Drew’s handiwork because Drew likes to leave marks on them every chance he gets. It sends a thrill of heat to pool in JD’s belly, making him shift his hips. 

“What are you staring at?” Jonathan asks, glancing at JD.

“Nothing.” JD looks away, focusing back on the tv.

“Uh huh.” Jonathan eyes JD for a moment before turning his attention back on his show.

JD can’t help himself though and soon, he’s back to staring at the bruises decorating Jonathan’s skin. Jonathan has definitely noticed, but he’s not sure what JD’s planning, so he’s content to wait his brother out. It’s much easier than waiting Drew out, that’s for sure. 

JD reaches out, stroking his fingers along Jonathan’s hip, touching the bruises and lingering over them, imagining they’re hotter to the touch than Jonathan’s unmarked skin between them. Jonathan doesn’t do anything, just waits, as JD scoots closer to him on the couch, raising his hand to Jonathan’s chest, gentle fingers stroking his collarbones.

Jonathan turns to look at JD and is met with a kiss, JD pushing him back onto the couch. Jonathan makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat, but lets JD push him back. He tangles his fingers in JD’s hair, tugging JD closer. JD’s hands curl around Jonathan’s hips, settling in between Jonathan’s spread thighs, nudging in as close as he can get. 

“Knew you were staring.” Jonathan mutters when JD breaks the kiss, moving down to his neck, eying the bruises and bitemarks there. 

“Shut up.” JD grumbles, brushing his lips over one of the bigger bruises Drew had left behind.

Jonathan smirks and squirms out of the sweater that JD still thinks is Drew’s and sits up enough to let JD pull his shirt off, revealing even more bruises down his chest and belly and along the bit of chub that clings to his belly. JD kisses Jonathan again, harder, biting at his mouth. Jonathan groans and arches his hips up against JD’s, hands pulling at JD’s shirt.

JD breaks the kiss to let Jonathan pull his shirt off and drop it off the side of the couch. JD manages to sit back on his knees and undo Jonathan’s jeans and boxer-briefs, tugging them off his endlessly long legs and tossing them away. He stands up and gets out his own jeans and underwear, letting it pool on the floor before settling back in between Jonathan’s open legs, hands smoothing down Jonathan’s sides.

“You know he does this for you, right?” Jonathan says absently, watching JD stare at the bruises decorating his torso.

“What?” JD asks, looking up at Jonathan’s face.

“He knows it turns you on to see me covered in hickeys and bites and bruises. So he does it for you.” Jonathan explains, knowing how Drew operates.

“How considerate.” JD mumbles in between leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along Jonathan’s chest, flicking his tongue against Jonathan’s nipples, making him groan.

Jonathan huffs a laugh, pushing his hips against JD’s, grinding their cocks against each other. JD moans, coming back up to kiss Jonathan again. Jonathan reaches into the couch cushions and pulls out the lube that one of them had left there from the last time. He presses it into JD’s hand and JD takes it from him, pulling back with a sharp nip to his lower lip. 

JD pushes one of Jonathan’s legs up over the back of the couch and slicks up his fingers with the lube, capping it and dropping it onto the floor as he slides two fingers into Jonathan, making him throw his head back against the cushions and moan loudly, hips working against JD’s hand. 

JD grins, fingering Jonathan open enough to add another finger, crooking them enough to find his sweet spot and Jonathan yelps, hands clenching in the fabric of the couch, cock hard and heavy against his stomach. 

“Ready?” JD asks, pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock, one hand landing on Jonathan’s thigh and pushing it up towards Jonathan’s chest, lining his cock up. He thrusts into Jonathan with one roll of his hips making them moan in unison. JD doesn’t wait and pulls almost all the way out again before pushing back into Jonathan, setting up a deep and hard pace that hits Jonathan’s sweet spot on every thrust.

His hand clenches around Jonathan’s thigh as he leans over him. “Touch yourself for me.”

Jonathan whines, looking up at JD, shivering at the heat in those dark blue eyes. He skims a hand down his chest and belly, curling his fingers around his cock and stroking himself in time to JD’s thrusts. JD runs his fingers over the bitemarks on Jonathan’s inner thighs, pinching the bigger ones and making Jonathan jerk his hips up against him. 

Jonathan moans, squeezing his eyes shut as JD’s hand joins his around his cock and speeds up his strokes, running his thumb over the head. JD bends over Jonathan and sucks a bruise onto the side of his neck, teeth working the skin and bruising it. Jonathan cries out under him, orgasm slamming into him, coming hot and wet over their fingers. JD keeps fucking into him, panting against his neck as he works his hips into Jonathan, so close to his own orgasm, he can practically taste it. 

Jonathan clenches down around him tightly and JD sinks his teeth into the junction of Jonathan’s neck and shoulder as he comes, hot and slick, into Jonathan. Jonathan shivers, letting JD collapse against him as he slips out of him. He runs his hands up and down JD’s back as JD catches his breath.

JD shifts and leans over the side of the couch and picks up his shirt, wiping them clean. He drops Jonathan’s underwear on his chest and stands up to pull his own back on. Jonathan squirms back into his and gets comfortable before JD lays back down in between his legs. 

“Drew’s gonna yell at us for fucking on the couch again.” JD mumbles.

“We didn’t get anything on the couch.” Jonathan points out.

“You know him. He’s still gonna yell.” JD snickers, leaning up for another kiss, softer this time. 

The front door opens, cutting off Jonathan’s reply, and soon Drew is standing in front of them, back from his work out, eying the mostly naked heap that is his brothers. “On the couch? Again?”

“This is entirely your fault.” JD informs him, turning his head to look up at Drew.

“How is this my fault?” Drew asks, looking amused.

“You left all those bruises on him and you do it on purpose because you know it turns me on.” JD growls at Drew.

Drew runs a hand down JD’s back. “Yeah. I do.”

Jonathan snickers and Drew leans down to kiss him. “Don’t think you’re not in trouble for telling him.” 

Jonathan shivers in anticipation, cock twitching in interest, even though he’s not hard.

“I’m gonna take a shower.” Drew says, walking out of the room, leaving JD and Jonathan on the couch. 

“Tag team?” JD asks after a beat of silence.

“Tag team. He never sees it coming.” Jonathan agrees, kissing JD.


End file.
